


A Week to Confide

by DivineNoodles



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, I'm gay, Minor KaoChisa, Minor MisaKanon - Freeform, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/pseuds/DivineNoodles
Summary: It's been a week since Hagumi started dating Kokoro, but it already feels like forever.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	A Week to Confide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my girlfriend <3

The phone alarm sounded, and Hagumi hit the off button in two beats. She bounced out of bed, hopped into her clothes, bobbed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, gussied up her hair in the mirror, and skipped down the hall and out of the house, yelling “GOOD MORNING” to her family as she blurred past. It took every ounce of restraint not to sprint down the street towards school, and even then Hagumi couldn’t stop herself from breaking into a run. She was bursting with a certain… something. Something beyond energy, or feeling, or anything that could be put into words. Because it was a special day.

It was funny. Ten days ago this particular date would’ve been like any other. It was a blank spot on the calendar, her average Wednesday where she woke up and went to school and tried to make her own little happiness in the spare time she had left for herself. But now it was a special day. 

Because now, it’d been a week.

A week since the sun got brighter, since the sky became clearer, since her bed felt fuzzy and warm because of all the sentiments bubbling in her chest. Or maybe that was all true long beforehand, and that day last week was just when she became aware of it, when she’d been able to put it into words--no, she still couldn’t manage it. Because when she leapt through the school gates and saw those flowing golden tresses, those shimmering saffron eyes, a smile that could light up the whole world… she felt her breath get stolen. Just like her heart.

“Hagumi!” cried Kokoro, running towards her. “Good morning!”

“Good morning, Kokoron!”

They met, first with hands, and then noses nuzzling against one another, before their lips locked into a quick and cheery embrace. They didn’t care that half the student body was gawking at them right now. They didn’t care that their fidgeting hands and awkward poses clearly showed their inexperience. They only cared about each other: their grasp, their smell, their presence. The world around them could be on fire and they would still be happy in each other’s company.

A familiarly tired sigh broke through the psychic barrier of smittenness that surrounded them. “Do you have to do this first thing in the morning…?”

Kokoro pulled away and turned towards the exhausted presence. “Good morning, Misaki! Did you sleep well?”

“I never do…” Misaki grumbled. “Though you two look like a million bucks, don’t you?”

“Oh my dad gave me that for allowance last week!” said Kokoro. “I’m surprised we look like money to you, though. Do you need to get your eyes checked?”

“...I don’t even know what to say. Hagumi, are you ok with that flagrant display of wealth?”

Hagumi wasn’t listening. She was still fixated on Kokoro: her radiance, how every part of her glimmered in the morning light and swished with the spring breeze…

“Hagumi? Earth to Hagumi?”

A chuckle from nowhere. “Alas, a sickness has overtaken her… a malaise of the heart most terminal…”

Misaki pivoted, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. “Kaoru-san…?”

Kaoru emerged from a conveniently placed trash can right next to the school gate, smirking. “Ah, spring… love is in bloom, ‘tis not?”

“Um…” Misaki coughed. “Why are you here? You don’t go to this school.”

“I scented Gay People on the wind…”

“...You _what?”_

“Wow!” said Kokoro. “You’ve got a good nose, Kaoru! Not as good as Hagumi’s, though!”

Hagumi’s heart skipped a gay little beat.

“I’m surrounded by dummies…” Misaki mumbled. “I haven’t even had coffee today. It’s too early for this…”

“False,” said Kaoru. “It’s never too early to be a lesbian. Is that not right, Hagumi?”

“Lesbiab…” Hagumi replied. Kokoro thoughts, head full.

“I’m losing brain cells just listening to you all,” Misaki snarked.

“You speak as if you aren’t the most homosexual of us all,” said Kaoru.

“How the hell would you even quantify that?!” Misaki snapped. “I’m at least functional when I’m around--”

“Around who, Misaki-chan?”

The fluffy, sweet lilt of Kanon (who just walked through the school gates with Chisato) stopped Misaki’s words dead in her throat, blood rushing to her face as she turned to face her. “K-Kanon-san. Good morning…”

“Good morning!” Kanon replied with a smile. “What are you all doing standing out here?”

“We have been stricken with the Sapphic Sickness,” said Kaoru, clutching at her chest with one hand.

“A frightening ailment indeed,” remarked Chisato, whose expression as she looked about said ‘it must be a day ending in y.’ “How are you to cure it this time? More poetry? Another swan boat excursion?”

Kaoru knelt down and kissed her hand. “Whatever you desire, my sweet.”

Chisato smiled in that very Chisato way of hers. “My desire is for you to get a proper education and not cut class in the name of saying ‘oh my god these bitches gay! good for them good for them’ yet again.”

Kaoru gasped. “I would never refer to women by such a degrading term, madam. But if what you desire is me obtaining a High School Diploma, then I shall grant your wish, my beloved.” And with a tally-ho she absconded towards Haneoka.

Chisato sighed with an even mix of exasperation and dreaminess. “She’s always like this…”

“We should get to class ourselves,” said Kanon, tugging her sleeve. She waved goodbye to her bandmates. “See you later, Misaki-chan!”

“See… you…” Misaki sputtered. 

“Come on Misaki, it’s homeroom time!” Kokoro yelled, grabbing her arm and dragging her off. She craned her head to give Hagumi the biggest smile she could muster. “Bye, Hagumi! See you later!”

“B-Bye, Kokoron!” Hagumi cupped her hands to her mouth. “I love you!”

“I LOVE YOU TOO!”

Her reply rang throughout Hagumi’s head for all of 1st period. 

And 2nd.

And 3rd.

And 4th...

* * *

She drew doodles of herself and Kokoro in the margins of her notebook. She fantasized about running around the park with her. She remembered the touch of her hands and felt their warmth in her own. She got called on in class and had to be beckoned multiple times before snapping to attention. Her classmates--Tae and Eve--looked over with curiosity often, finally able to talk to her during lunch hour.

“Are you alright, Hagumi-san?” asked Eve with her typical politeness. “You have not been yourself today…”

“You’re right! I’m better than ever!” said Hagumi, thumping her chest. “So don’t worry about me! ‘Cuz today is a special day!”

“Wow, you’re right,” said Tae, blinking. “It’s Oddie’s birthday. Are you coming over to celebrate?”

“Aw, I’d love to, but… it’s my and Kokoro’s one-week anniversary! We’ve already got plans!”

“Oh! Congratulations!” Eve applauded quietly. “What kind of plans?”

“We’re gonna do our favorite thing in the whole world together after school!”

 _Oh, are they having a kendo match? Wait, no, that would not be_ **_their_ ** _favorite thing, would it…?_

_Oh they’re gonna go to a bunny cafe? Nice._

“But yeah, don’t worry about me! I’m just… how did Kaoru-kun put it…? ‘A lovesick fool whose heart has been struck by cupid’s arrow’.” Hagumi patted her chest. “I don’t feel any pain or anything though…”

“Well that is good!” said Eve. “Is being apart from Kokoro not saddening?”

“I mean… maybe a little, but just thinking about her makes me happy, ehehe.” Hagumi’s cheeks fell into her palms as she sighed dreamily. “I wonder if she’s thinking of me, too.”

Kokoro was currently drawing a crayon heart between stick figures of herself and Hagumi.

“I’m very happy for you two,” said Tae. “I wish you a long and happy marriage.”

“Tae-san, it’s only been a week!” Eve pointed out. “She has to go through the proper courtship first!”

“Courtship?” asked Hagumi. “Does that mean we have to play basketball first? Cuz I’ll do it! I’d do anything for her!”

Both Tae and Eve gave her a fawning ‘you go for it, honey’ expression.

Hagumi wanted to tell them about Kokoro, but the lunch bell rang right then, so she was back to daydreaming. 

* * *

When classes had finally run their course, Hagumi dashed out of the school and to the front gates so fast she left skid marks. She wasn’t the only one, because her girlfriend reached their destination at the same time.

“Hagumi~!” Kokoro cried, losing no speed and tackling Hagumi to the ground in a hug.

“Kokoron~!” Hagumi sang. She didn’t notice or care that she’d been tackled to hard ground--she just wanted to hug Kokoro back. So they embraced on the ground for a solid minute.

Passerby eventually took notice, with an even number of them bewildered and admiring of the scene. Once again it was Misaki walking past who was left to break up the PDA. “Do you two not have any sense of shame?”

“Shame?” asked Kokoro, hopping to her feet. “What’s that?”

“...”

“Kokoron, Kokoron!” lilted Hagumi, tugging at her sleeve. “Let’s go!”

“Oh, right! We’ve got our favorite things to do!” The two began jogging off as Kokoro waved briefly behind her. “See you later, Misaki!”

“Their favorite things…?” Misaki muttered, weakly waving them goodbye. “What are they gonna do, scuba diving? Rock climbing? A day at the amusement park?”

As Misaki’s mind filled with simplistically childish ideas of what Hagumi and Kokoro would do together to have fun, the two in question ran full force to the Tsurumaki Manor, feeling the wind at their backs and the sun streaming through the trees as they sailed past the ‘finish line’ of the Tsurumaki Gates.

“You won!” said Kokoro as they crossed the threshold nigh-simultaneously.

“Nuh-uh, it was you!” Hagumi protested, out of breath.

“Maybe… we both won!”

“Woooooooah!”

The Suits welcomed them properly inside the mansion. “Kokoro-sama. Hagumi-sama. Good day. Would you like the usual fruit punch and chocolate chip cookies delivered to your room?”

“Yes please!” the two replied in unison, barely stopping as they bounded up the stairs and towards Kokoro’s bedroom. They crashed inside and dove onto the bed like they were cannonballing into a pool, giggling with delight as they bounced harmlessly off the squishy big mattress.

“Your bed’s always so comfy, Kokoron!” Hagumi exclaimed. “I feel like I could fall asleep forever here!”

“Well I wouldn’t want that to happen!” said Kokoro. “Then I wouldn’t be able to play with you!”

“Kokoron…”

Kokoro rolled over, squishing her cheeks with her fists as she rested on her elbows. “How was your day, Hagumi?”

“It was great! I missed you in class, though.”

“I missed you too! I wish we could spend every moment of the day together! That’d be so much fun!”

“It would! We could run around all day and night without leaving each other even once…”

“What’s wrong? You sound sad.”

Hagumi shook her head. “Tell me about your day, Kokoro!”

“Oh, mine was great!” Kokoro replied. “In science, we learned about the mitochondria. It’s the powerhouse of the cell!...”

They talked.

“...I have to stay late tomorrow to help out at the butcher shop…”

“Ok! Can I come visit you?”

“Of course!”

And talked.

“Do you think about finding a place to live together?”

“Is here not good enough?”

“Well, it’s wonderful! But I wanna live somewhere where we can have lots of adventures. Like the woods, or a beach! Or the bottom of the sea!”

“Oh! That sounds perfect!”

And talked.

“You know, when I was little, I wanted to be an astronaut?”

“Woah, so did I!”

“Oh gosh, we match! Yeah, I’ve always loved space!”

“I’ll take you there someday!”

“You will?!”

“Yup! I promise!”

Talked ‘till they ran through all the snacks the Suits delivered and cozied up with pillows and watched the sky vivify to a blazing orange sunset before shimmering under a sea of deep dark blue. They huddled under blankets and counted the stars, each new appearance twinkling half as bright as each other’s eyes in the evening.

“Kokoron… it’s funny,” said Hagumi, snuggling up closer to her. “I’ve always wanted to do fun things with you. Like swimming or climbing or scuba diving.”

“Me too!” said Kokoro. “I still want to do those.”

“Mmhmm.” Hagumi grabbed her hand and held it tight. “But it’s funny. Anything’s fun, when it’s with you.”

Kokoro squeezed her hand twice as hard. “That’s because you make it fun!”

Hagumi blushed. “Kokoron… I don’t deserve words like that.”

“Huh?”

“You’re bright and happy and all the things that I’m not…” Hagumi curled into a little ball on the bed. “You listen to all my problems with a smile and cheer me up no matter what… I want to spoil you with everything that I have, even though you have so much more than I do… it’s what you deserve…”

“Hagumi…”

They sat in uncharacteristic silence. And for once, Kokoro thought long and hard about what she wanted to say. She took two minutes to try and figure it all out. Finally, she felt confident in what she had to tell.

“Hagumi?”

No response. Kokoro turned her head…

...To see Hagumi dozing off on her shoulder. She must’ve stayed up late the night before.

Kokoro smiled and lowered her gently to the bed, placing her head on a pillow and whispering into her ear:

“You already spoil me, Hagumi. Just by being there for me… or being the brightest, happiest person I know…” she kissed Hagumi on the forehead. “I’d spoil you with the whole happy world if I could.”

Hagumi mumbled in her sleep. “Ko...koron…”

Without another word, Kokoro crawled right next to Hagumi in bed, clearing a little bit of the hair out of her face before holding her hand. “Good night.”

And they fell into a peaceful rest. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Love does many things to a person, like motivate them to write fanfic again
> 
> Love you Michi <3 Thank you for everything you do for me


End file.
